I See You With New Eyes
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de SPowell. Résumé : Quand Arthur découvre que Merlin a perdu sa virginité avec quelqu'un qui l'a traité moins bien que ce qu'il méritait, Arthur voit rouge. Il va aussi réaliser que Merlin est plus qu'un ami.


Titre : **I See You With New Eyes**

Auteur : **SPowell**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Oh mon dieu, si jamais un jour je dois rejouer avec cet enfoiré de Valiant, je quitte l'équipe. Je le jure ! » Arthur jeta son sac de gym dans un coin de la pièce et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il regarda vers son colocataire et meilleur ami, Merlin, qui était assis dans le fauteuil, à tripoter un trou dans sa chaussette.

« Tu dis tout le temps ça. Tu es le capitaine, tu ne partiras pas. »

« J'aurais dû cette fois, » grommela Arthur. Après un moment, il observa Merlin plus attentivement.

« Qu'est qui cloche avec toi ? Tu as l'air un peu déprimé, » dit Arthur.

« Merci, » Merlin roula les yeux. « Je vais bien, branleur. »

Arthur continua à grommeler, en regardant le plafond, qui avait une petite fissure. Il se rappela tout à coup que Merlin avait un rendez-vous le soir d'avant.

« Comment c'était avec…c'est quoi son nom ? » Demanda Arthur. « Sinbad ? »

« Cenred, » corrigea Merlin. Il haussa les épaules. « C'était bien. » Il se leva du fauteuil pour aller vers sa chambre. Arthur le regarda s'en aller.

« Tu es malade ? » Cria-t-il à l'intention de Merlin. Il était inhabituel pour Merlin de broyer du noir. « Tu ne vas pas en cours ? »

« Peut-être que j'ai attrapé quelque chose, » répondit Merlin. « Je demanderais à Will de prendre des notes pour moi. » Il disparut dans sa chambre, en fermant la porte.

Le jour suivant, Merlin avait l'air mieux, et Arthur en eut un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas quand Merlin était malade. Merlin était toujours celui qui prenait soin des choses, qui souriait toujours ou qui plaisantait. Arthur avait pour habitude d'être maussade quand il commençait à réfléchir, alors il lui arrivait de s'appuyer sur Merlin comme quelque chose de tangible dans sa vie. Depuis cinq ans, ils étaient devenus amis.

Arthur avait reçu un appel de Percy, qui lui avait expliqué que l'équipe de Valiant leur avait proposé un match ce week-end, alors ils avaient passé chaque soir de la semaine à s'entraîner, et Arthur avait très peu vu Merlin.

C'est durant la célébration de leur victoire, dans leur pub favori, qu'Arthur avait remarqué à nouveau que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son meilleur ami. Merlin était plus calme que d'habitude.

« Merlin, » Arthur le prit dans un coin des toilettes, une main sur le mur derrière la tête de Merlin. « Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je devais pisser, » cassa Merlin. « As quoi tu pensais ? J'aimerais laver mes mains. »

« Oui, j'imagine, » Arthur ne bougea pas. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu déprimes, et tu vas me le dire. »

Et il y était—ce regard acculé qu'avait Merlin quand il essayait de cacher quelque chose, surtout à Arthur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit Merlin, en relevant le menton. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Arthur, et il essaya de l'utiliser à son avantage, mais Arthur avait plus de force. Il se pencha, pressant Merlin contre le mur.

« Merlin, dis moi, » Demanda Arthur.

A présent, Merlin essaya de ne plus croiser le regard d'Arthur.

Quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes, regardant les deux d'un drôle d'air avant d'aller vers les urinaux. Arthur se redressa en soufflant.

« Je finirais par savoir, Merlin. Tu ferais mieux de me le dire. »

Merlin dépassa Arthur pour aller vers l'évier. « Il n'y a rien de grave, Arthur, » dit-il brusquement. « J'ai simplement beaucoup de travail pour l'unif, et je suis fatigué. »

« Arrêtes de me mentir ! » Arthur serra la mâchoire fermement. « C'est ta meilleur excuse. » Il observa l'arrière de la tête de Merlin. Quand Merlin ne répondit pas, Arthur grogna et sortit des toilettes pour traverser la foule du pub.

Il localisa Will, qui bavardait avec une meuf au bar. Il le tira par le col, pour l'entraîner dans un coin isolé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Merlin ? » Demanda Arthur sans détour.

Will réajusta sa chemise, l'air agacé. « Tu devrais savoir, tu vis avec lui. »

« Arrêtes. Maintenant qu'on est d'accord, réponds à ma question. »

Will haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est silencieux depuis qu'il est sorti avec ce mec : Cenred. »

Arthur fit une pause, pour réfléchir. Will avait raison, Merlin avait commencé à agir bizarrement après ce rendez-vous.

« Si tu veux savoir ce que je penses… » Will fit une pause.

« C'est assez drôle, mais je voudrais savoir, » répondit Arthur, en se rapprochant.

Will eut l'air vexé, et il jeta un coup d'œil en travers du bar où Merlin était avachi avec le restant du groupe, en train de regarder sa bière, et il dit, « je pense que Merlin a perdu sa virginité ce soir là. »

« Comment ? » Arthur se redressa, alarmé. Merlin était son meilleur pote. Si il avait perdu sa virginité, il l'aurait raconté à Arthur, non ? « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« Je…ne sais pas, » répondit Will, impuissant. « Je peux me tromper, je l'espère. »

**OOO**

Maintenant que les semences étaient plantées, Arthur ne pouvait plus se le sortir de la tête. Il se retrouvait à observer Merlin, en se posant sans cesse la question. Finalement, Merlin lui fit une remarque pour ça:

« J'ai quelque chose sur les dents, ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu me regardes. Beaucoup. J'ai des ailes qui me poussent ? » Merlin dévisagea Arthur, exaspéré.

Arthur cligna les yeux. Ils étaient dans le salon en train d'étudier, et Arthur réalisa soudain que son cahier avait glissé de ses genoux et qu'il était par terre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand cela s'était passé.

« Merlin… »

« Oui ? » Merlin ferma son livre et il attendit.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin soupira. « Pas encore ça. Arthur, il n'y a rien de grave. » Il se leva pour traverser la pièce, et se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Merlin, tu n'es plus vierge ? » Demanda Arthur, et Merlin s'arrêta comme mort sur son chemin.

Arthur se mit lentement sur les pieds. « C'est ça, n'est pas ? » Il s'avança pour se retrouver juste derrière son ami. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Je t'ai raconté quand ça m'est arrivé. »

Les épaules de Merlin commencèrent à se secouer, et il croisa les bras par-dessus sa poitrine, s'étreignant avec ses propres mains. Alarmé, Arthur s'approcha de lui. « Merlin ? »

Quand Merlin se retourna, il avait l'air anéanti. « Tu avais 16 ans quand ça t'es arrivé, et je ne te l'ai pas dit, parceque c'était carrément horrible ! »

Arthur fit un soupir tandis que Merlin s'écroulait dans ses bras. Il tira Merlin dans une éteinte, le serrant fermement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Arthur, une petite pointe d'appréhension et de colère fleurissant en son sein.

Merlin était en train de pleurer. _Il pleure !_

Arthur glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Merlin. « Merlin ? Dis moi. » Le cœur d'Arthur battait vite. « Dis moi ! » Demanda-t-il.

Merlin hoqueta. La voix tremblante, Merlin répondit, « il a été…brutal. »

Arthur attrapa Merlin par les épaules. « Il t'a forcé ? » Il regarda dans les yeux de Merlin. « Bon dieu, je vais tuer ce bâtard ! »

« Non, » Merlin secoua la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Arthur commença à trembler.

« Non, Arthur, » renifla Merlin, semblant presque alarmé à la réaction d'Arthur et ce qu'il ressentait. « Il ne m'a pas forcé, je le jure. Je voulais le faire. Mais, ce n'était pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Ça faisait mal, et c'était trop…rapide. » Son visage tomba. « Je n'ai pas aimé du tout. » Merlin mordit le bas de sa lèvre pour la faire cesser de trembler. « Pourquoi ça n'a pas été agréable ? Je pensais que c'était censé l'être ! »

Arthur sentit son cœur se briser en un million de morceaux. Il prit le visage de Merlin en coupe dans ses mains, en chassant les larmes qui tombaient de ses pouces. « Ça peut l'être, je te le promets. Tu étais avec la mauvaise personne – un vrai branleur à ce que j'entends. Oh, Merlin, je suis désolé. » Il tira Merlin dans un gros câlin. « J'aurais voulu que tu me le dises. »

« J'avais honte, » bredouilla Merlin dans l'épaule d'Arthur.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu es bon dans tout ce que tu fais, » répondit Merlin.

Arthur s'esclaffa d'incrédulité. « Non, je ne le suis pas. En fait, peut-être en quelque sorte, mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec le reste ? »

« C'était ma première fois, et j'ai 20 ans, et je suis nul, » bredouilla Merlin.

« Non, c'est l'autre gars qui est nul, » répondit Arthur. « Merlin, tu ne pourras jamais être mauvais au lit. Regarde toi – tu es si – si - »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Merlin, les larmes se calmant un peu.

« Bon sang, si sexy ! » Répondit Arthur, en réalisant que c'était vrai. « N'importe quel mec serait chanceux de t'avoir dans son lit. » Il posa un baiser sur le front de Merlin. « Et ce con de Cenred va payer. »

« Non, Arthur, » Merlin attrapa le bras d'Arthur. « Ne fais rien, s'il te plait. »

Arthur n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de faire un autre câlin à Merlin.

**OOO**

Le jour suivant, Merlin n'avait pas été surpris de voir Cenred traverser le campus, marqué par deux yeux au beurre noir, ni même choqué de le voir s'éloigner de son chemin pour éviter de le croiser. Les poings d'Arthur étaient rouges quand Merlin était rentré chez eux ce soir là, et Arthur n'avait rien fait d'autre que le dévisager quand Merlin avait essayé de lui faire avouer qu'il avait accosté Cenred.

Le cœur de Merlin gonflait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la manière dont Arthur l'avait tenu après lui avoir tout raconté. Merlin n'avait pas imaginé que son meilleur ami réagirait de cette façon, surtout le moment où Arthur avait dit à Merlin qu'il était _sexy _et que n'importe quel mec serait chanceux de l'avoir au lit.

Ça avait enfoncé des nouvelles idées dans l'esprit de Merlin qu'il ne pouvait pas chasser. Il s'était retrouvé à regarder Arthur sous un nouvel angle. Certainement, il avait déjà remarqué à de nombreuses reprises qu'Arthur était un mec magnifique et incroyablement fiable. Même un aveugle l'aurait vu. Mais au commencement de leur amitié, Merlin s'était convaincu lui-même qu'il était hors catégorie pour Arthur, et il n'avait jamais songé à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être plus que des amis. Si Arthur y avait un jour pensé, Merlin ne l'avait jamais su.

Qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Arthur ? Merlin savait déjà ce que ça faisait d'être dans ses bras – le mot magique lui vint à l'esprit, et ça sonnait aussi romantique que ça en avait l'air.

Quand Merlin mentionna à Arthur qu'un mec du campus lui avait proposé de sortir, alors Arthur avait réagi de manière étrangement possessive, insistant sur le fait que Merlin devait prendre du temps avant d'avoir d'autre rendez-vous, et Merlin commençait à se demander si Arthur pouvait ressentir le même genre de sentiment qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Arthur, » dit Merlin un soir alors qu'il réfléchissait à propos des relations sexuelles, « je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Arthur, fouillant dans le frigo après quelque chose à manger.

« Tu préfères quoi, être au-dessus ou en dessous ? »

Arthur s'immobilisa, et Merlin observa ses fesses, rondes et tendres dans son short de gym.

« Heu, j'ai toujours été au-dessus. »

« Alors, comment tu savais quand tu as dit que ça pouvait être agréable ? » Demanda Merlin avec précaution. « Ce que je veux dire, j'ai toujours eu le fantasme qu'un mec me bourrait avec sa queue, et comme ce n'était pas comme je l'imaginais… »

Arthur sortit la tête du frigo et se releva dans la précipitation.

« Mes partenaires s'en sont toujours réjouit, » lui assura Arthur.

Merlin observa Arthur avec des yeux écarquillés par l'innocence. « Pour autant que tu saches. »

« Je l'aurais su si il n'avait pas aimé, _Merlin _! » Insista Arthur. « Tout comme je suis certain que cet abruti de Cenred savait que tu n'avais pas de plaisir ! » Arthur serra les dents.

Merlin détourna le regard, et tout à coup Arthur était en face de lui, son parfum épicé dans les narines de Merlin. « Merlin, ça peut être agréable. Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert sur le dessous, mais je sais que ça peut l'être. »

« J'ai peur de réessayer, » admit Merlin. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais c'était la vérité. Même avec Arthur.

« Ça doit se faire avec quelqu'un de spécial, » lui expliqua Arthur, les yeux remplis de sens. Et puis, à la surprise de Merlin, Arthur se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser était agréable. Très agréable. Merlin en voulut plus, son corps s'appuya naturellement contre celui d'Arthur. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arthur, soyeux et parfait. L'entièreté de la langue d'Arthur dans sa bouche, et Merlin la suçait, leurs lèvres scellées.

« Je fais ça bien, » lui dit Arthur quand ils se séparèrent, et Merlin acquiesça.

Ça aurait dû être étrange, d'être nu dans son lit avec les doigts de son meilleur ami se faufilant en lui, mais ça ne l'était pas. Arthur passa beaucoup de temps à embrasser Merlin qui devenait dingue car Arthur venait tout juste de commencer à appuyer sur cet _endroit, _et _bordel de merde ! _Merlin se disloqua presque dans le lit.

« Tu es tellement sexy, Merlin, » grogna Arthur dans le creux de son cou, et Merlin le crut, le sexe d'Arthur était si rigide contre sa cuisse…Merlin était en nage sur lui, et il devait trouver quelque chose à dire à Arthur.

« Arthur, » gémit Merlin, en cherchant la bouche d'Arthur. Arthur l'embrassa et ajouta un autre doigt.

Quand Arthur retourna Merlin pour s'enfoncer en lui, Merlin tremblait de désir. Il arqua son dos, enfonçant ses fesses plus loin sur l'aine d'Arthur, ses jambes nouées autour des hanches d'Arthur. Il observa leurs corps dans le grand miroir au pied du lit, détaillant le large sexe d'Arthur s'enfonçant dans son corps et il frissonna, d'un plaisir crépitant, et tout à coup la main brûlante d'Arthur caressa son sexe au même rythme que ses coups.

« Putain, Merlin, » Arthur enfonça son visage dans le cou trempé de Merlin, dont le corps frémit car il jouissait. Il se détendit lentement, en posant un baiser sur l'oreille de Merlin.

Tout le corps de Merlin frémissait, il avait l'impression que sa tête était déconnecté du reste de son corps. Arthur resta en lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux complètement calmé, et puis il se retira gentiment, et il retira le préservatif pour le jeter.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement à Merlin.

« Plus que ça, » lui répondit Merlin avec un doux sourire. « C'était…tellement mieux que l'autre fois. »

« On peut dire que presque n'importe quoi aurait été mieux, » répondit malicieusement Arthur, en jetant le préservatif dans la poubelle et en se recouchant. Merlin se retourna dans le lit pour lui faire face.

« Peut-être, mais c'était brillant. » Il embrassa Arthur. « J'espère que ce n'était pas une baise de charité. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? Non ! Non, Merlin. » Arthur baissa les yeux. « Je pense que j'en pince pour toi depuis un moment. C'est juste…que c'est un peu difficile à dire à son meilleur ami. »

Merlin sourit. « Ouais. Je vois de quoi tu parles. »

« J'aurais voulu être ta première fois. »

« Ça y ressemble d'une certaine manière, » répondit Merlin. « Imagine quel amant incroyable tu es comparé à lui. »

Arthur releva un sourcil. « Merlin, je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'un point de comparaison pour te prouver que je suis un amant incroyable. »

Merlin fit un bruit traduisant la dérision. « Crétin. » Il l'embrassa. « Je peux toujours être ton premier…ton premier dominant. »

Arthur dévisagea Merlin un moment, avant de tirer la tête de Merlin contre sa poitrine.

Merlin ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Arthur n'avait pas dit non, et il sourit, ses doigts s'enroulant à ceux d'Arthur alors qu'ils sombraient dans le sommeil.

**FIN.**


End file.
